There are times when additional horsepower and torque are desired for vehicle engines such as during drag racing.
Air injection systems are known but have not been used for purposes of increasing horsepower and torque of an internal combustion engine. It is the object of this invention to utilize an air injection system that under the right conditions will increase horsepower and torque of the engine.